A little Story
by Caitlynpme
Summary: Tyson has known Candy for the longest time. Yet he still finds himself wondering who she is, and why she is so different compared to others. She is fiesty. He is meek and negative. Opposites attract? Maybe...maybe not. *Very short and sweet & entertainin


"I hate you."

"Sure you do."

I don't know why I always say negative things. They just come out before I let them- not that I want those thoughts in, I just don't want them to say so light hearted all the time. A good friend of mine was sitting cross legged in front of me. We were sitting under a small tree that we called, "the Lady bug Tree." Why you ask? Because every spring, a huge flock of Ladybugs makes this here tree their home for the summer. It was pretty most of the time- when Ladybugs didn't fall on you like rain. Today was one of those nice days.

Her name is Candice-but friends just call her Candy. I consider that slang talk, so I actually say her real name instead of "Candy". She had her arms behind her supporting her as she looked up at the ladybugs in the tree. I have this tendency to stare- like examining a dead body in a crime scene. Looking for anything small that stands out-and means something, while trying to figure out the persons story. She always has this tendency to notice when I stare, which ruins my examination. Not that I don't know a thing about her- I mean we've been friends for the last two years, it's just damn curiosity bugging me to know every single detail about her.

"Like what you see?" She teased. I gave her a blank stare and replied.

"Sometimes, but I'm trying to figure out what's underneath that thick skin of yours." Another thing, I am completely honest when it comes to questions. Besides that, I can lie like no other. And it was true, I did find my self looking at her- not examining- but full-out body check. What can I say, boys will be boys.

"Well sorry to raid on your parade, but I gotta go." She glanced at her invisible watch on her wrist and stood up. I just watched, now examining why she has to leave. I need company, because I most likely have nothing to do when I am alone- and company was nice.

"Why?" I asked boldly. There couldn't be anything out there more fun than relaxing with me? I didn't want to be left here under this ladybug tree. Alone.

"I gotta go to my house. Pick up some food from the store. Buy some new shirts." She tapped her fingers as she marked off her invisible list of things-to-do. I could only stare, I wasn't in hell going to go grocery shopping-especially with Candice. Or shirt shopping- wait that might be a good thing. No, wait, what was the other thing-to-do? I thought a moment, she continued to wait as if I was going to tell her something before she leaves. Maybe. But her body was in a busy position. She had her arms crossed and her one leg extended out, her head was tilted upwards as she waited and I could tell she meant business with grocery shopping.

"I'm going with you." I stated bluntly. She usually considered my self invites most of the time. But her expression was doubtful. I wonder why?

I stood up wiped dead ladybugs off of my butt, and put my hands in my pockets then looked at her. She looked different-compared to other people, she was. She has blood red hair, and two huge bangs on the sides of her face, one big one, and one small one. The smaller bang usually covers her left eye, her green eyes. She was lightly tanned and wore t-shirts and cargo shorts. I can only wonder why her eyes looked so tough, they were probably innocent looking once upon a time.

She looked away when I stood up. Pretending to look at the roots of the Ladybug tree. I tilted my head so I could see her face. As soon as I did, her eyes jerked in my direction. Again, they were terrifying when she wasn't smiling or crying-not that I've seen her cry. But still, if looks could kill.

"Fine. You can come." Secret charm in effect. I blinked, then smirked.

"Good." She turned. Arms still crossed, but her voice and body are light-hearted.

"Just so you know, I only let you come because of those damn puppy eyes." She laughed after she said that, admitting her defeat with my secret charm. We walked off the little hill, that took us off of the ladybug tree land, and into VilllageCity land.

We hit the grocery store first. She was confident in what she was getting because within five minutes we were out of there-and with a hundred dollars of food consisting of fruits and packaged food. Thank god, because I hated grocery shopping, those five minutes felt like forever. Like on her invisible check off list we hit the shirt store next. Unlike the grocery store. She took time in choosing her shirts. Not that it mattered, she usually buys things that look exactly like things she already owns.

"Does this shirt look like me?" She asks. I look over at her, she just walked out of the mini change room. This shirt store was just a side store. Meaning it's located on the side of the road and is tiny. Not indoor either. VillageCity is lucky to have put this traffic free road in. Or the death rate would have skyrocketed. This main road is full of human bodies that want simple wants.

I turn back to Candice-did I mention that I love her name, which explains why I don't use her slang name. Back to the shirt. It was red, like her hair-and it was skin tight. Showing off curves that I've never seen beford. I blink. This was a surprise.

I walk over to her, she is standing in front of the mini mirror. I look in it-and see me. I always am surprised when I see myself, I always forget that I am darker tanned than Candice. The difference here is that her skin is caramel, mine is like dark mud, but lighted. My hair is light brown, and is short, but a little choppy. My eyes are green, and as I look in them, I am startled.

"Stop checking yourself out and tell me is I should waste my last bit of crack change on this shirt or not." She joked. She has her legendary grin on-it was huge. It was such a happy smile that it made me jealous to just have my seductive smirk. I turn to her. She is doing work out stretches in the mirror, and I can't help but let out a chuckle-terrifying. I never laugh or smile. Always negative and rude.

She turns to me know. Her eyes are teasing me on my newfound happiness. She grins. We are standing inches from each other, and I learn that I am really tall-the top of her head marks around my nose area. I subconsciously put my hands on her hips. What the hell did I just do?

To save myself I say, "The shirt compliments your curves."

She puts her hands on mine, and her face is flushed as she laughs off my compliment. I lean a little bit closer, and I can't help but grin at her embarrassment. She slowly stops laughing, but continues to smile like she won a gold medal. She looks up at me, and my heart races. My hand goes up to her chin, and I examine her face. She is clearly okay with what I'm doing, and I don't mind doing it either. My free hand snakes around her waist, and I smirk right before I lean into her.

Our mouths find each other, and her lips are light and tender, unlike mine. Begging for more than just a kiss, I push forward with passion and need. Never kissing like this before, my body is tempted to do more, but my heart is fluttering like crazy and I can't let go of Candice's body. She takes in all my passion and her kiss is so pure and tender. I find myself pulling back first. Shocked entirely, but feeling right all at the same time.

I keep a hold of her hand, and her eyes are so stunned and happy as our meet.

"Are you going to buy this shirt or not?" The cashier man asks. Candice turns her head and frowns at the man. He is a little startled by her eyes, but she replies.

"Yes." She rips off the tag on her shirt and walks over to the cashier. Pulls out her wallet and takes out a couple bills. Tosses them on the table then walks over to me.

"What happens now?" I ask bluntly. I was curious if our relationship will stay the same or change. It was finally clear to me that I was in love with Candice. The way she moves, drives me mad. When she looks at me with her eyes, I feel cornered. I can only hope that she feels the same way.

She cocks an eye-brow at my question.

"I think the only way to figure this out…" She had her hand on her chin and she was talking quietly and teasing like. "If we kiss again, we can be able to identify the situation." She smiles so fully that I feel a butterfly sweeping around in my lower stomach. A complicated question coming from her, but I nod.

I take her hand and she gladly follows suit. She smiles.

"How about I ask you out properly?" I consider. Her face drops a little bit, believe me, I wanted to kiss her so much at this point, but I needed self control or this relationship could only rely on one thing. So I'll ask her a simple question.

"Would you like too go out, and maybe see after if your willing to be my girlfriend?" I ask, face completely blank, but underneath my heart has sunk right into my gut, waiting patiently for an answer. Without any warning, she jumps at me and hugs me.

"Hell yeah!" She teases. I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull my head back so that we were face to face, then I kissed her. Nothing more than a peck-for now…

THE END


End file.
